The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a conductive paste composition for an internal electrode.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
In a multilayer inductor among multilayer electronic components, conductive patterns are formed on insulating layers using a magnetic material or a dielectric material as a main material, the insulating layers having the conductive patterns formed thereon are stacked to form a coil-shaped internal electrode within a multilayer body, and external electrodes for electrically connecting the internal electrode to an external circuit are formed on outer surfaces of the multilayer body.